


You Raise Me Up

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crossover, F/M, i honestly don't know what this is, this is so goofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: She could lift him up with one arm, and honestly that was kinda hot.





	You Raise Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I vaguely remember getting up at around three am last night to type this on my phone. I feel like that explains some things...

Prompto really liked hanging around 7th Heaven. Really.

Why not? He figured the place was small, tidy...sure it could get rowdy in the evenings but it was a bar. It was pretty quiet otherwise, especially early in the afternoon. There were a few patrons hanging around, but they sat apart from one another, hunched over in their seats and nursing their drinks silently. Prompto wasn't there for a drink though. He was there for the absolutely gorgeous lady with the long legs and the pretty magenta eyes and the button nose and the muscles that rivaled his own. Seriously, that woman could punch through brick walls. It was amazing.

And somehow, she'd chosen him. He was honestly still in awe of it, even now. Yeah, sure, she was twenty and had her life together and owned her own business, and he was twenty and still slept on chocobo print bedsheets and lived off of his pocket change retail job, but he figured they had enough in common to not be so surprised at their inevitable attachment to one another. He liked chocobos, she liked chocobos... He liked spicy foods, she tended to accidentally dump too much hot sauce on her chicken... He liked playing fighting games, she lived them out when she broke up bar fights... See? Perfect for each other.

Okay, well no. Prompto was entirely too confused as to what she wanted with short, freckled, little old him. When he'd asked though?

"Don't sell yourself so short." And then she smiled at him that beaming smile, that sunshine encapsulated in human form, and had gone back to serving drinks. That was all she had to say. For Tifa, her words were in her actions. When her smile had softened at him and she started singing to herself as she resumed her work and she _winked at him_ , of all things, he figured he ought not to be so worried.

And even now as she swept the floor, in the midst of cleaning day because Fridays were cleaning day for her...right alongside Saturdays and Sundays (seriously that place could get wild sometimes), she smiled over at him as he sighed, a hand on his chin, grinning a dopey, love-struck grin at her. Though he was standing, he had rested his elbow on the island, just beside little Marlene who was swinging her legs and humming to herself.

He stood straight as Tifa turned to him then, setting the broom aside and striding over to the bar. Still smiling serenely, peacefully, she plucked Prompto up in one arm and Marlene in the other, carrying them both over to the tables.

"S'cuse me," she peeped quietly, not even grunting with the effort.

It was the hottest thing that ever happened to Prompto. He wanted this amazing, beautiful woman to pick him up in her arms bridal style and carry him off into the sunset. And as she set him and Marlene down, the fantasy played in his mind like some cheesy 80's romance flick. That sunlight would filter through her dark hair, turning it honey brown along the sides, and her eyes would shine like rubies. They would glow as they stood together, he in her strong arms. It was glorious.

"Prompto, are you alright? I think you're drooling..."

Prompto jumped slightly as Tifa addressed him, rubbing embarrassedly at his mouth and looking away from her, cherry faced. Marlene, sweet Marlene, pointed at his blush-illuminated features and started giggling. He probably deserved it. He had actually started drooling. Oh gods...

"'M fine," he mumbled into his hands. Tifa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well okay...if you say so. Grab the mop for me, okay? You're not gonna spend the entire day being a bum."

He shuffled into the back to do exactly that.

He also made a note to himself that if Tifa was picking him up to move him out the way, it probably meant he needed to stop standing in the middle of the floor like a dumbass and help her clean.


End file.
